Saving Us
by ErikaTheFreak
Summary: When Harry Potter is re-sorted into Slytherin in his seventh year he turns to the only people who will accept him for who he is. But can they save him? Warnings: Slash, Attempted Suicide, Self-Harm, Language, Small children and Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Severus frowned as his obsidian eyes scanned the room and fell upon the Gryffindor table and to the famous boy-who-lived. He had recently begun noticing how the other Gryffindors seemed to have abandoned him and in some cases they even avoided him, hostile and uncomfortable if they talked to him, which they rarely did. The change had been gradual, with the original hostility starting as soon as the boy had returned for his sixth year, almost four weeks ago, and for some reason, he didn't think it was because of the events that had taken part the previous year. But he was determined to find out. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the headmaster turned towards him and began to speak quietly to him.  
"Severus, I'd like to see you in my office after dinner please. There there is an important matter I need to discuss with you and the other head of houses." Severus nodded with a slightly bemused look on his face, why would Dumbledore have important matters to discuss so many weeks into the term? As far as he knew, there had been no problems within the school or the ministry since late august. And with that he turned to the rest of his meal, putting all thoughts about Harry Potter and Dumbledore out of his head to focus on his Sunday roast.

"Severus, come in we're just about to start. The potions master nodded and smiled slightly before ducking under the door and stepping into the headmaster's office, as usual marvelling at all the trinkets and whirring objects about the room as the elderly man always seemed to have more each time he entered. As his gaze swept the room his eyes landed on the figure of the child slumped in the chair opposite the headmaster's desk and almost started when he recognised it to be the golden boy, Harry Potter.  
"Potter! Sit up straight in the headmaster's office and show some respect!" He said sternly but with less venom that he had previously used on the boy, he just looked so defeated sat in that chair that even a man as harsh as he was could not bring himself to not feel sorry for the lad. The boy jumped and turned around to look at his professor. He did indeed straighten up, at least a little bit and his posture did not scream 'defeated' as it did before. His usually bright green eyes however still lacked the spark that had been missing since the start of term and they appeared duller and showed just how tired the sixteen year old was. Noticing this Snape discreetly looked over the rest of the teenagers body seeing how he was thinner, much paler and had thick black smears under his eyelids caused by obvious lack of sleep. His black hair seemed somehow darker and had lengthened from last year to brush the bottom of his kneck and fall into his rapidly dulling green eyes. Severus paused in his thoughts of how weary the boy looked for his years when Albus entered the room again with other heads of houses.  
"Severus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, take a seat please. Harry if you wouldn't mind budging up your chair so an old man can get by?" Harry smiled weakly and shifted his chair slightly so his headmaster could move to sit at his desk. After all the professors had been seated Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.  
"It has been discussed long and hard between Mr Potter and myself that due to the apparent hostility of the students from Gryffindor house, it might be more appropriate for Harry to be re-sorted." Albus gazed hard at each of the other teachers almost as if daring them to oppose this decision. "Harry will be sorted now and I assume that you will accept the decision of the hat and accept him into whichever house he is sorted into." He nodded decisively and stood up. "Come on Harry, just sit on the stool and I'll fetch the hat." Slowly Harry pulled himself from the comfy armchair and perched himself down on the three-legged stool and smoothed down his creased robes. He slowly removed his Gryffindor tie and placed it on the table next to him and with a wave of his wand the lining of his school robes were turned white, signifying that he was without a house and had not yet been sorted. When the aging professor placed the battered hat in his hands he drew in a deep breath and hesitated only slightly before pulling it down over his hair. Unlike in his first year it did not drop down over his face and the professors could still see his dead green eyes staring out at them as the hat decided what would be his fate for the next two years. There was only a slight pause before the hat shouted out what nobody in the room, save Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself, had expected to hear.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry Potter calmly took the hat from his head and gave it back to Dumbledore with a small smile and turned towards his new head of house he was standing with a shocked look on his usually emotionless face. He quickly took control over his expression and nodded.  
"Very well, I'm afraid the only available room for Sixth years in my house would mean rooming with Draco Malfoy as his roommate, Declan Stockton, transferred to Durmstang at the end of last term. Come along Mr Potter, we have much to discuss."

Severus Snape strode through the dungeons of Hogwarts and opened the door leading to the hallway where the sixth year rooms where. He headed towards the furthest door and looked at the plaque that was stuck to it with the name 'Draco Malfoy' printed neatly in black ink. He knocked sharply three times and stood back waiting for entrance. It was granted a second later when a flustered teenager opened the door with his slivery blonde hair rumpled and messy and his clean white shirt unbuttoned showing a plain black t-shirt underneath.  
"Um, yes sir?" He looked a bit embarrassed to be caught whilst getting changed but when he caught sight of Harry he sneered. "Um sir, there is a Gryffindork in our dungeons." Severus raised his eyebrows at the Slytherin as he answered.  
"I'm afraid that is not the case anymore Draco. Can we come in?" Draco looked suspicious but reluctantly opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in, kicking a pile of what looked to be dirty laundry into the corner. Severus sat on the chair by the dresser after pushing yet another pile or washing onto the floor with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Draco, Mr Potter here has been re-sorted into Slytherin house due to the hostility that Gryffindor has been showing to him. As this is the only available boys room left, Mr Potter will be rooming with you. I will be leaving you to explain the rules of Slytherin to him and to introduce him to the rest of your year." he hesitated for a second "Remember, Mr Potter is one of us now. When you have finished with Mr Potter can you come to my office please?"  
"Yes sir." He glanced at Harry. "Come in then, best get your stuff unpacked if you're going to be staying." To both Severus's and Harry's surprise Draco gave a small smile which Harry returned nervously. Severus nodded and swept out of the room, his robes billowing intimidatingly as he went.  
Draco turned swiftly to Harry and began to speak.  
"As well as the rules that the whole school follows, we also follow the rules of Slytherin. There are only a few and they are slightly more...ah, unusual than the school rules." he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and attempted to wipe something sticky off of it before sighing and just handing it to him. "You had better learn to follow them, punishments will be more severe than what you are used to if you disobey." Harry nodded stiffly and glanced down at the set of rules, surprised at what they were.  
'1)Slytherin's protect their own, any disturbances within the house should stay within the house. You must protect each other as nobody else will.  
2) You must attend and eat every meal in the Great Hall 3) Whilst school curfew is at eleven and you must be in the Slytherin quarters by this time, you must also be in bed with lights out by midnight. No exception.  
4) If you require medical help, you must seek it. If you are unable to or wish not to go to the infirmary, I (Professor Snape) will help you.  
5) Any student punished by another member of staff or a prefect automatically has an assigned detention with me the following Saturday at seven pm. If you do not attend punishment will be severe.  
6) Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin'  
Harry raised his eyebrows up at the taller boy as he cleared his throat. "Seeing as we are going to be rooming together for the next two years, i was thinking we could start over maybe?" He shot a nervous smile at the ex-gryffindor "Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held his hand out awkwardly, just like he had five years previously at eleven years old. Only this time with a lot less arrogance and a lot more sincerity. Harry smiled weakly, it not quite meeting his dead eyes.  
"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you." He spoke quietly in a hoarse voice, almost as if he had not spoken for weeks, and his eyes were cast towards the floor as he shook the hand offered. Draco cleared his throat again and unnecessarily straightened his robes. "Professor Snape wished to see me. You had better get unpacked, the wardrobe on the left is yours as well as the chest of drawers next to your bed." He motioned towards the bed that was stripped of its sheets. "There are sheets in the linen closet in the bathroom if you want them or you could call for a house elf. Goodbye." Harry nodded to show that he had heard and pulled his trunk into the room away from the door and placed it on the bare bed. Draco turned around and did not look back as he briskly strode down the dungeons and towards the potions master's office.

"What do you think Draco?" Severus Snape sat forwards on his chair and looked over his steepled hands at the blond teenager. "Do you know the reason why Potter has been rejected by his fellow students? Why he has been placed in Slytherin?" Draco paused as he glanced over at his godfather.  
"Well,it was only rumours...but..."He stopped nervously and looked towards the floor. "Yes, what rumors?" "Rumours that...that Potter is gay. And the Gryffindors, well, they aren't as open towards homosexuality as us. They seemed to have deserted him." Severus raised an eyebrow in apparent disbelief.  
"So let me get this straight. The Gryffindors have rejected him because he prefers men rather than women." Draco nodded slowly, Severus always was blunt about things. "Well why Slytherin?" Draco shrugged as he slumped into his seat opposite the ink stained oak desk. "Well then, i guess you'll just have to find out then. I need to know what has changed Gryffindor Golden Boy so much that he would be sorted into Slytherin." Draco sighed and nodded, completely used to his Godfather's snooping. He seemed to have an unsatisfiable need to know everything about all his Slytherin Wards and he had taken a particular interest in Harry Potter, whose behaviour had changed to dramatically, Severus' view of him had been forced to change. He no longer saw a spoilt little brat but a child who had seen to much and whose eyes held too much sorrow and regret.

When Draco returned to his room he was startles to find that Potter had already unpacked, or so it seemed. There was a pair of blue threadbare pyjamas on his pillow and a photo frame holding a picture of a smiling Harry holding a small baby who gurgled happily up at the camera, a box of tissues and a book lay on the bedside table. His trunk was empty and placed beneath his bed and Draco assumed the rest of his belongings were packed away in the wardrobe. But where was Potter? He frowned and headed towards the door leading to their en suite bathroom but paused with his hand on the handle as he heard muffled sounds coming from within. He could hear the ex Gryffindor's choked sobs of grief through the door and Draco felt his heart clench. What could have hurt the smaller boy so much as to make him cry like that Draco didn't know. He hesitated for a moment before slowly opening the door just wide enough to poke his head through and felt his eyes almost bulge out of his head in surprise. The Brunette was sat in the large bathtub completely naked, his clothes folded neatly over the sink, with water falling over his bowed head. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms and head rested upon them as he sobbed and Draco could see his thin body shaking. But Draco's eyes were not on his shaking body nor the cries escaping his chapped lips. They were on the blood that flowed freely and thickly from the boy's scared and burnt wrists and the silver blade that lay innocently by his side.  
"Oh my God." The words were whispered in shock and astonishment, barely louder than a breath, yet Harry's eyes snapped towards him, unfocused and slightly glazed over from blood loss.  
"Don't come near me." He slurred as he slumped further into the wall. "Leave me alone, you didn't see this." His eyes were filled with so much pain and so much longing that Draco did the only thing that he could think off.  
"I'm sorry Potter. Stupefy!" Draco rushed forward as Harry's head slammed with great force against the wall as the spell hit his bleeding body.  
"Shit Potter!" He immediately conjured a pile of towels and firmly pressed them against the gaping wounds, frustrated as the towel was almost instantly soaked with blood. He began to panic when he realised that his efforts were not doing anything and, whilst murmuring an apology to the unconscious boy, grasped the medallion that had hung around his neck since he was a toddler.  
"HELP!" he shouted into the metal, activating the medallion which would instantly inform his godfather that he was in trouble. He put more pressure on the gashes as he prayed to Merlin above that Severus would get there in time. He needn't have worried as he heard a mighty crash as his godfather topples out of the fireplace and ran into the bathroom, his eyes widening in disbelief at the scene that lay before him.  
"Holy shit Draco! What the fuck happened!?" Draco glared at him.  
"The git tried to off himself. Quick, help me i can't stop the blood!" Severus quickly put aside his shock and moved into action, kneeling down beside the rapidly paling boy and pulling numerous vials of potions from his pockets and pouring their contents into his mouth, massaging his throat to help him swallow. He pulled out is wand and muttered a spell under his breath and Draco noted with awe, and some disgust, as the blood pouring over the bathroom floor began to thicken and congeal closer to the wounds themselves.  
"Start applying pressure to the ounds again Draco" Draco moved closer to the pair and pressed the cloth to the cuts once more and sighed with relief as the blood flow slowed even more. Harry however, was still becoming paler and paler by the minute and Draco turned, startled, as Severus cursed.  
"H'e lost too much blood already, I'll need to take him to my rooms and administer a blood replenishing potion, maybe even a blood transfusion." Severus struggled to pull the limp body into his arms but after a moment or two of shuffling around he stood up with the bleeding seventeen year old in his arms and rushed towards the fireplace leaving Draco to stumble after him with a tower of clean towels.

"Severus, where are you!?" Draco cried as he landed unsteadily on the rug resting on the cold dungeon floor. He heard a moan of pain coming from his godfather's spare bedroom and hurried with the towels to where the noise came from. Lay on the blue bedspread that had a red patch of blood slowly soaking through it from the still slowly flowing blood, Harry moaned again and clutched his wrist to his body as he began to regain consciousness. His eyes blinked open slowly and took in his surroundings with a calculated glance before they widened and he sat straight up in bed with a whimper of pain as he clutched his arm even tighter. His confused look landed on Draco holding a pile of towels and Severus as he came hurrying in carrying numerous vials of potions.  
"No" He whispered as it dawned on him where he was "No, i told you to leave me. Leave me alone, i don't need your help." Fresh tears began to fall again down his already tear tracked face "Please let me go, please." Severus strode forward and easily pushed the brunette back onto his back with a small scowl.  
"Do not be foolish Mr Potter. Now swallow this." He didn't really give the weakened teenager much chance as he forced the vial into his mouth and pinched his nose, forcing him to swallow as he gasped for breath a moment later. He nodded to Draco and motioned towards the towels the towels that were still held in the blonde's slack grip. Draco hurried forward and nervously, but firmly, pressed the towels back on the bleeding limb as Harry glared coldly at him.  
"Let go of me, i don't want your help. Piss off!" The tears were gone now and instead of the pain that had lingered in the child's eyes beforehand, there was only anger and frustration as his potions master poured more and more potions down his unwilling throat. He instantly received a light cuff around the ear from the elder man who frowned down at him as he moved the towels and began applying an antiseptic salve onto the deep cuts.  
"Language Mr Potter, i do not care whether or not you want out help, you will be getting it anyway. Now shut up and let me bandage this wound, it will only take longer if you struggle with me." Harry scowled but turned his head into the pillow beneath him so he would not have to look as his arm was carefully and tightly bandaged. There was a moment of silence as the potions master sat back on the edge of Harry's bed as he pulled the covers up around his thin body.  
"Why?" The question voiced by the elder man was spoken must softer than the ex Gryffindor would have expected and he turned towards him with deadened eyes.  
"Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to warn you beforehand, i am not good at consistant updates. Sometimes it only takes me a few days to update, sometimes months. So please do not get annoyed or impatient for updates, you can't say i didn't warn you. Also, i am sorry if there is any spelling or punctuation mistakes but i did use a spellchecker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and i do not gain any money in writing this story.  
**

"Alexander." There was a moments silence in the small room where if a pin had been dropped, it would have most definitely echoed throughout the room, startling its three occupants as it rang through the dead air. Finally, it was Draco that spoke.

"Who is Alexander?" Draco and Severus watched as the pale teenager's eyes drifted to the bedside cabinet where the photo of himself and the small child sat.

"Alexander...is my son." Severus took a sharp intake of breath and raised his fingers to idly massage the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine coming on. Draco, to both Harry and Severus's mild amusement, simply gawked at him stupidly.

"WHAT?! But that's not possible! The child in that photograph must be at least two years old! you would have been fourteen when you and whoever the mother is conceived the child! That and the fact that you are supposedly gay!" Harry looked uncomfortable for a while before nodding.

"Yes, Alexander is my child, yes i was fourteen when he was conceived and yes i am gay. Look, i don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Get lost the both of you and leave me alone."

"Explain Potter. We are not leaving until we get an explanation both to how this child is yours and why you have the overwhelming urge to kill yourself!" Snape said sharply as he stopped massaging his forehead and began rummaging in the many pockets in his robes for a headache potion; he was going to need it. Harry hesitated.

"Well, it was in the winter holidays of my fourth year..."

_"Harry, I'm afraid that with since the school wards are being replenished during to holidays, no students can stay at Hogwarts. Not even you Harry." The elderly Headmaster looked down his nose through his half-moon glasses at Harry with a sad expression on his face. "And since the Weasley's are taking a trip to visit Charlie in Romania, you will have to go back to your relatives for the school break" Harry's eyes widened in shock and he stood up, slamming his hands down angrily on the polished oak desk._

_"NO! You can't send me back there! Not at Christmas, please sir!" His face was full of fear and betrayal as his mentor sadly shook his head._

_"I'm sorry Harry, i can't do anything. You should pack your bags, you will be leaving with the rest of the students tomorrow morning. I have already notified your aunt and uncle that they are too pick you up at the station at three o clock tomorrow afternoon." And with that Dumbledore stood and left the room, unaware of the fear that was coursing through his student's small body._

"I was fourteen years old, i was in the middle of a dangerous tournament and i had just been sent back to my less than welcoming relatives for the winter holidays. And not to mention, i was in strong denial about my blossoming attraction to other men. So when i met Fiamma Wicklow, my best friend who had moved away when i was 10, it was a strange experience indeed."

_"Oh my God! Harry?! Is that you?" Harry slowly turned around to find himself face to face with a petite girl of around 5'3" with dark flowing hair flowing gently down her back to reach her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned and her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right into his soul._

_"Fiamma?" The girl's face broke into a delighted grin as she launched herself at the raven haired boy. "But how are you here! You, you left years ago! i thought i would never see you again!" He returned the fierce hug just as hard as the small girl before him did and when they both pulled away both were grinning._

_"I came back to visit my Grandmama! I visited last year at Christmas also but your family said you were at school in Scotland! Oh Harry! I thought i would never see you again! How are you!"_

_"_Fiamma is a strong girl. She was my only friend at primary school and she stood up for herself against Dudley and his gang. She had always been beautiful, and with her half-Irish half- Italian lineage she had a short temper and fierce loyalty to her friends. She moved to Ireland to be with her father after her mother died when she was 10 and she left me all alone. And yet, when we met again, a whole five years later, we were still as close as we ever were. And then, a few days after i had first seen her again, her Grandmama died and she was out of her mind in despair. We found comfort in each other that night as we both sought to escape from reality. Her from the dead of her beloved Grandmama and I from the realisation that i was not attracted to the female gender and i was determined that i could cure myself of my thoughts of other men by sleeping with a girl. It didn't work..."

_"Oh Gods, Fiamma i'm so sorry! I've hurt you. Please forgive me, i was wrong." A small hand was placed on Harry's larger one and he looked up into the understanding eyes of his best friend._

_"It's okay Harry. We both wanted it, we were both hurt. We both realise now that it was a mistake but that won't ruin our friendship okay? If our friendship can handle five years apart, then surely it can handle this." Harry leaned into his best friend as he sobbed into her still naked shoulder and she rubbed his bare back comfortingly."_

"She came to me the following day and told me that she had to go back to Ireland and we promised to write to each other after i had explained about magic and owl mail. And we did so, until i returned to Surrey this summer.

_'Tap, Tap, Tap' Harry was awakened as he heard someone knocking on the door and groaned as he hurriedly pulled on some clothes and walked down the stairs, grateful that the Dursley's had taken a weeks vacation to Spain leaving the house to him._

_"Hello?" He opened the door, slightly confused, who would be visiting him? And then his jaw dropped at the sight of his best friend stood smiling on his doorstep, her hair this time pulled up into a pony tail that still brushed the waistband of her faded jeans. But that was not the most startling thing. Stood holding onto the girl, no, she was a woman now, was a small boy with a shock of black hair and piercing blue eyes that stared up at him innocently._

_"Hi Harry. Can I come in?" Harry nodded mutely, his eyes still following the toddler who clung to the brunette as he opened the door wider and stepped to the side._

_"Fia...Who? What? I don't understand..." Fiamma smiled sadly at the use of the childish nickname and gently pushed the child towards Harry._

_"He's yours Harry. His name is Alexander Matteo Potter. Do you remember that night? We forgot to use any means of contraception" His eyes snapped up away from the toddler who was absentmindedly messing with the hem of Harry's shirt._

_"But...Why did you never tell me!? I would have-" He was cut off here as Fiamma glared angrily at him._

_"You would have what Harry?! I'll tell you what you would have done, you would have left that school of yours abandoned all your dreams and you would have come and looked after this child with me. I know you would have, you would have wanted to do the right thing. And i couldn't let you do that!" She lowered her voice and spoke more softly as the child whimpered at her angry tone._

_"All you ever wanted as a child was to go to school, to do something with you life and to get away from these monsters you call relatives. And so you finally escape and get accepted in this Hogwarts place because you ARE special Harry. You are magic and i couldn't let you give all that up."_

_"But..." Harry said just as softly as he ran his fingers through the thin baby hair that covered his son's head. "Why now then?" Fiamma lowered her head and looked at the floor in shame._

_"I can't look after him any more Harry. I just can't do it. You may have escaped you're relatives but i still can't get away from my father and it kills me inside to know that if i don't get him away soon he will hurt him just as much as he hurt us as children." Harry stiffened as he remembered the beatings that the two children had got as Vernon Dursley and Martin Wicklow joined together to satisfy their sadistic pleasures. Fiamma looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm going to run away Harry, but i need you to take him. Look after him and tell him i love him. I'm sorry." And with that she rushed out of the door and into the street, Harry didn't see her again._

There was a long pause as Draco and Severus took all of this in.

"Harry, if Alexander was put in your care...Where is he now?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just to warn you beforehand, i am not good at consistent updates. Sometimes it only takes me a few days to update, sometimes months. So please do not get annoyed or impatient for updates, you can't say i didn't warn you. Also, i am sorry if there is any spelling or punctuation mistakes but i did use a spellchecker. Also, thank you very much to everybody who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and i do not gain any money in writing this story.

A/N:This chapter contains some pretty disturbing stuff such as graphic child abuse, child molestation and rape. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ I HAVE WARNED YOU SO DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME I WON'T RESPOND. Also some cussing.

_"Harry, if Alexander was put in your care...Where is he now?"_

Harry glanced nervously at both his head of house and his new room mate and cleared his throat before forcing out a strangled laugh.

"At the Dursley's house. That fucking manipulating Headmaster of ours found out about him and refused to let him come. I was going to stay as well but he said that if i did...he would have Alexander taken away from me." Draco hesitantly placed his hand on top of Harry's smaller one and brushed his thumb across the top of it in an attempt at comforting the pale teenager.

"But surely that's better right? You can't look after him here, and you need to finish your schooling." Harry snorted in bitter amusement.

"Better? How is it better knowing that as i sit here learning how to wave a wand to make pretty designs on tea cups or staring at stars, my baby son will be sat in that hell-hole back in my old cupboard with barely anything to eat? Petunia, Vernon and Dudley all hate me and i was treated as vermin as a child by them and i know my son will be treated just the same. And i can't help him or else i will never see him again." Harry did not burst into tears again yet he felt the back of his throat tighten as he talked, almost choking him with emotion and his voice began to rise. "I know that my son will be sat there crying out for his mummy and his daddy and all he will get is Petunia fucking Dursley ignoring him! How can i live knowing that i am putting my baby through this torture?!" Severus stood up angrily and shook the small teenager by his shoulders.

"Are you STUPID child!!! You think that by killing yourself you will mak it better!? YOU'RE WRONG! All you will end up doing is leaving your child an orphan to grow up with those horrid people. Trust me Potter, we will bing that child to Hogwarts whether that old coot likes it or not!"

-----

"DAMMIT SHUT UP!!!" A screech was heard echoing from number 4 Privet Drive in the early hours of the morning, a sound not uncommon in the past few weeks. "VERNON! SHUT THAT DAMNED CHILD UP!!!"

A small toddler with messy black hair and blue eyes stood clad in a red t-shirt and blue dungarees infront of a fat balding man who was screaming at him and if you stood close enough you could have heard the small sobs the child was making and seen the hot tears that ran down his baby cheeks.

"Want Daddy!"

SLAP!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room and the little boy looked at the blond man in front of him in shock before his tears came even faster.

"You stupid child! Daddy isn't coming back because he's a freak and a layabout just like you! Now get in that cupboard now!" The toddler stumbled into the cupboard with a cry and pulled the torn blankets laying on the hard wooden floor over his tear streaked face. He rocked back and forth quietly trying to keep himself warm and wishing he had some food. His sobs turned to whimpers and eventually he fell asleep on the floor, only one word leaving his parched lips as he slipped into a restless sleep.

"Daddy..."

-----

"Now Harry, I want you to tell me exactly what we should expect to find when we get there. Okay? I want you to tell me all the mistreatment you can remember from your childhood." At Harry's panicked look the potions master held up a small vial of blue liquid. "This is a calming drought Harry, and it will help you tell us without getting too worked up. Drink it." Harry nodded shakily and he noticed that as he reached out to take the vial, tremors shook his hands as he tried to grip it. Severus shook his head and gently tipped the teenagers head back and poured the potion down his throat. Nothing happened for a few moments and Harry sat nervously wringing his hands before a wave of calm washed over him and he began to talk, his eyes glazed and his voice monotone as effects of the drought.

"I first remember when i was two years old..."

_"NOOOOO!!! I-I- I sorry Uncle Vernon! I sorry! Please don't hurt me!" A sob escaped the tiny boy's lips as his uncle's hand came down hard on his tender buttocks, his wrists held in place at his back by a large meaty fist._

_"You deserve this you freak! I will beat it out of you if its the last thing i do!" The fat man was almost bursting with ander by this time and he threw the toddler on the floor, not even flinching as he heard a crack as one of the boy's ribs cracked. He slowly took off his belt and smacked the boy hard with the belt buckle, whipping him with such power the toddler soon fell unconscious, blood seeping through his threadbare clothes._

_"_It got worse as i got older and soon i was doing all the chores of the house. I rarely went to school, only enough to keep the social services happy. Most of the time i was too battered to move. I was starved most of the time, only a small meal every couple of days and a glass of water every morning. I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs and humiliated when i wet myself after not leaving the room for days. The violence continued and it even got worse, beating me to the point of near death and i believe that had i been a muggle i would have died. It was only really my magic that saved me. Of course, the worst thing began to happen when i was eight years old.

_"You in here, Boy? Get out now and follow me." The child looked up at his uncle with wide, fearful eyes, his body the size of a four year old instead of an eight year old. "NOW!" The fat man screamed, dragging the boy out by his thin arm. He pushed him up the stairs and into the main bedroom before glaring at the boy._

_"Take your clothes off freak" Harry's eyes widened even more but as the glare intensified and his uncle raised a fist he hurriedly took off his thin blue t-shirt and jeans leaving him in only a pair of boxer shorts. His uncle's eyes gleamed wickedly. "All of it freak" He whispered evilly and the boy gulped as he slipped off the underwear. Vernon grunted and began to slowly remove his own clothes, fully aware that the boy was shaking in fear. He picked up the small child and set him on the bed before stroking his hand gently across his malnourished chest and further down, a manic smile on his face as he went lower and lower as the boys breath sped up in terrified pants..._

"He would touch me everytime my aunt went out, he knew that this was too much even for her to handle. She approved of Vernon hitting me, but she never knew about the...other stuff. I can remember the day that i got my first Hogwarts letter, it only got worse after that."

_"BOY! Get in here!" Harry scrambled up from his place in the bushes and brushed the soil from his torn clothes as he set down his gardening tools and hurriedly rushed back into the house. Standing in the living room was a tall, thin man with mousy brown hair and warm brown eyes who smiled down at him nicely. Harry smiled back hesitantly before turning towards his uncle._

_"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon?" He spoke quietly, a slight stutter in his childish voice as he looked down at the floor, as he was taught on many occassions. "_

_"Harry, this man is Louis and i want you to be a good boy for him whilst me and Petunia take Dudley to the Zoo. Do you understand? you must do everything that he tells you." Harry nodded, still looking at the floor. He saw Uncle Vernon move away and heard a door slam, a sign that the Dursey's were gone for the day. The man, Louis, knelt down beside the boy and smiled up at him._

_"Hello Harry, could you please show me where the bathroom is?" Harry nodded and lead the man upstairs and cried out in surprise and fear as the man slammed him up against the bathroom wall, still smiling gently._

_"Remove your clothes." The smile was still plastered onto his face yet his voice was harsher than before and Harry gulped before removing his clothes, his breath speeding up. This was wrong, this man was just like Uncle Vernon. He whimpered as he was thrown to the floor and almost cried as the man turned him over, having already removed his own clothes, before pain engulfed his whole body and everything went black._

"And i just know, if we don't get my little boy out of there soon, he will suffer just as i have." There was a long silence before Draco and Severus stood up and administered the antidote to the drought and pulling the smaller teen out of the door they set out to return one little boy to his father.


	4. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say that this isn't an update, but rather an author's note to say that this story is being put on an indefinite hiatus. I'm afraid that i've lost all inspiration for writing, major writers block. What with having GCSEs this year i've just not had time for anything else. If any of you have read any of my other stories (which I doubt), you would see that I had to do the same thing for another story a two years or so ago.

I love writing and I have over 20 half finished fics on my laptop, but I just can't finish them. I'm sorry about this, please don't ask me to update.


End file.
